This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized pathology resources and [unreadable] expertise.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress and concerns[unreadable] [unreadable] The WNPRC hired two part-time pathologists in 2006 to replace departed staff. These two individuals report to the [unreadable] Director. While there was some adjustment as with any major staff changes, the unit is functioning smoothly. In fact, [unreadable] Pathology Services was instrumental in organizing and participating in the first ever Pathology Image Database Steering [unreadable] Committee meeting at the Center in December.[unreadable] [unreadable] Allocation of Resource Access[unreadable] [unreadable] Pathology Services notifies investigators of the resource via the Primate Center website and scientific meetings. To date, [unreadable] no requests have been denied. Nearly all core WNPRC labs use Pathology Services at some point in their projects, and [unreadable] numerous campus affiliates avail of this service. In addition, since May 1, 2006, 11 investigators from non-host [unreadable] institutions received a total of 685 samples, representing tissues, organs and genetic material from macaca mulatta and [unreadable] callithrix jacchus. Please see the Research Services section of this progress report for a table of species, specimen types [unreadable] and numbers.[unreadable] [unreadable] Dissemination[unreadable] [unreadable] We request that projects utilizing Pathology Services acknowledge the WNPRC in manuscripts and presentations.[unreadable] [unreadable] Training[unreadable] [unreadable] In 2006 the Pathology Unit created a training manual for banking brain tissues. Two staff members participated in [unreadable] clinical pathology training to provide additional services for colony management. Unit members provided training for six [unreadable] pathology residents on campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] Publications[unreadable] [unreadable] Pathology Services has contributed to numerous publications that involved use in part or in full of the WNPRC.